Help from the future
by Liz Nekogami
Summary: One day,Inu and the gang comes across a village under attack by demons. But before they can do anything,two mysterious strangers destroy all of them. And one of them has a sword similar to the Tessaiga. And its owner looks quite similar to a certain half demon. Who are they,and what do they want?
1. Summary

A/N: Hey guys! It's me,Liz! You know me for my lovely romance stories,right? If ya don't,then your a jerk. Lol,I'm kiddin'! I'm givin' y'all a heads up for an up coming story. It's gonna be another InuXKag fic. So be prepared for it. A lot of people have wrote similar stuff,so I'm hoping mine will stand out. Thanks,time for the summary.

One day,Inu and the gang comes across a village under attack by demons. But before they can do anything,two mysterious strangers destroy all of them. And one of them has a sword similar to the Tessaiga. And its owner looks quite similar to a certain half demon. Who are they,and what do they want? 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! It's me,Liz! It's time for my new story! Yaaaaa! Let's do this thing!

Deep within the forests of feudal Japan,two figures appeared from the Bone Eater's Well.

"Is this it? Doesn't look so different from our time",said a male voice.

"Who cares. Let's just find them,take their shards,and get back home",said a female voice.

The two figures disappeared into the night searching for their main target. That morning,Inuyasha and the gang were still traveling to find the jewel shards.

"Are we there yet",asked Shippo.

"Not yet Shippo. But we're very close,right guys",said Kagome.

"The abandoned village that person spoke is only a few miles ahead",said Miroku.

"Yeah,but do you see one? I sure as hell do-",Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence to smell the air.

"What's wrong Inuyasha",asked Sango.

"Blood and smoke. Up ahead",he said.

"I also sense some jewel shards in the same direction",announced Kagome.

"Then lets hurry",said Inuyasha.

When they arrived,they noticed that someone beat them to it. Two cloaked figures were plucking the shards from the dead demon.

"Hey! What do you think your doing! Hand over those shards",Inuyasha yelled at the two.

The figures looked at each other and nodded. One put the shards in a small sack,while the other prepared to fight.

"Oh,so you wanna fight? Then a fight is what you'll get",he said unsheathing Tessaiga.

At the same time,the figure unsheathed a sword similar to the Tessaiga. The only difference was that the blade was a golden color.

'What the heck',Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Wow! It looks like Tessaiga",Shippo said in awe.

"But how is that possible",asked Sango.

"Prepare to fight Inuyasha",said the figure.

"It's seems they know you. And have a lovely female voice",said Miroku while earning a slap from Sango.

"Idiot",Shippo sighed while Kirara mewled in agreement.

"Silence! I will beat you Inuyasha and take your shards too",said the female figure.

"As if! Wind scar!"

With that,Inuyasha swung his sword creating a whirlwind destroying everything in it's path.

"That should take care of her. Huh? What the",Inuyasha looked back surprised.

There was a barrier around the figure.

"Heh! That all ya got? Since I'm better than you,I won't use the Ressaiga",she said sheathing her sword.

"The Ressaiga? Sounds close to Tessaiga",said Miroku.

"I don't give a damn. I'm gonna kill you",Inuyasha yelled as he charged forward.

As the figure dodged,her cloak got caught on a branch and slipped off. While the other figure palmed their forehead,Inuyasha and the others stared in awe. The girl looked just like Inuyasha. Same hairstyle,hair color,eye color,even the same ears,but wore a red fighting kimono that went above her knees.

"Aw shit! I'm an idiot",she cursed to herself.

"I didn't know Inuyasha had a sister"said Sango.

"Idiots! I don't",he yelled.

"! Forget the shards,let's go",said the other figure.

"Fine! See ya",the one called Inume took off with the other figure.

"Wait! Get back here",Inuyasha yelled going after them.

"Inuyasha! Wait for us",said Kagome as she and the others took off behind him.

A/N: Who are these new faces,and what do they want. Find out in the next time,stay tuned. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo to all my peeps! I wanna thank those who have commented so far. Thanks earth princess terra,FallenFan77,kkkkKatieKatkkkk! Love you! High school has just started for me and it takes up most of my time,so sorry to those who've been patient. Just so you know,I don't own Inyasha or the others. I only own Inume,her friend whose name will soon be revealed,and other made up characters I think of(-.-'). Now to the story!

After hours of running,the girl known as Inume and the cloaked figures stopped to rest.

"Well that ended stupidly",said the figure.

"If only my cloak didn't slip off. I'm so stupid",Inume said bonking her head on a tree.

"There they are!"

The two turned to see Inuyasha and the gang surrounding them.

"Now,give us the shards. Or I'll tear you apart",Inuyasha growled.

"Now now Inuyasha. I don't see a reason why we can't try to negotiate with them",Miroku said walking up to touch Inume's butt.

The male figure quickly snatched her away,growling very loud. He put a protective arm around her,gripping her tightly.

"Pardon me! I didn't know she was yours",Miroku chuckled nervously.

"I'm not! Look,we're here to help you guys. We did all that before to get your attention",Inume explained while pushing the figure off.

"So who are you then",asked Shippo.

"Inume. Inume Higurashi. I'm fifth teen and yes,the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome",she said plainly.

The others looked to Inuyasha and Kagome with confused looks. Both were surprised as well,not to mention blushing. They looked at one another and blushed harder.

'Me and Inuyasha/Kagome? This can't be right? Could it',they thought at the same time.

"And I am Kurohyou. A hundred and fifth teen and soul protecter of Inume",said the figure.

He finally removed his cloak. He was very tall and handsome. Had short black hair,red eyes,and wore a black short sleeved kimono shirt and black pants. On top of his head were two black fuzzy cat ears and a long black tail poked out from behind him.

"He looks like a cat",Shippo exclaimed.

"He smells like one too",Inuyasha growled.

"Gotta problem with it",Kurohyou growled back.

"Now now Inuyasha. No need to be mean to our future daughter's boyfriend",Kagome joked.

"Boyfriend?! What the hell Mama! We're just partners",Inume yelled.

"You...called me Mama",Kagome looked at her in shock.

"Sorry. Bad habit in the future. Anyway,we're here to help you guys",she said bluntly.

"Why? Isn't Naraku gone in the future",asked Miroku.

"Believe me,that's what we all thought at first. But that basturd is far from dead",said Kurohyou.

a/n: What do they mean by far from over? What might happen to our heroes. Tune in next time,see ya then! 


End file.
